Catuses and Love
by SPPV
Summary: Ryoma decides to accept Fuji's invitation to have a sleepover at Fuji's house. However, Ryoma accidentally breaks Fuji's precious cactuses! OOC Ryoma & Slight hurt/comfort. :3


OOC Ryoma. Enjoy~ :3

* * *

-3 days ago-

"Ryoma!" Fuji called breathlessly. Ryoma turned around. "Yes? Oh, h-hi Fuji…" Ryoma suddenly became shy after seeing the love of his life. "How would you like sleepover at my house this Saturday?" Fuji asked politely. He seems calm on the outside but deep inside, he knew his heart was beating at 120km/sec. "Why the sudden invitation?" Ryoma asked. He was obviously blushing but he managed to keep the blush hidden with his cap. Ryoma really, really wanted to accept the invitation immediately, but he didn't want Fuji to be suspicious of him. After all, the coolest top tennis player shan't be caught liking another _guy._

"Um…well, I actually wanted to go to the book-fair this coming Sunday and I was hoping you could accompany me," Explained Fuji while scratching his neck nervously. His smile dropped slightly when he saw his crush's expression of shock. Ryoma's eyes were wide open and he looked like a goldfish, gasping for air.

'_Was I the first person in his mind?_ 'Ryoma silently asked himself happily. However, Fuji took this the wrong way. "Uh…If you can't make it, it's alright. I'm sure I can find another substitute. Maybe Tezuka would like to come with me…he seems to like books…" Fuji murmured quickly. Ryoma's face dropped as Fuji swiftly turned around and walked away. '_But…I WANT to go!' _ Ryoma thought aloud. Fuji's eyes widened in surprise. What did his love just say? Soon after he thought that, he felt a tiny hand grab the hem of his shirt. "I…want to go. …Can I?" Ryoma's heart was racing and he was blushing like heck. How could he have shouted something so embarrassing? Curse that mouth of his…

Ryoma snapped back to reality when Fuji pulled away his hand and smiled at him. "Sure, why not? How 'bout going home with me after tennis practice this Saturday?" Ryoma looked up at Fuji. His face brightened significantly and he nodded eagerly. "Okay, let's meet!" With that, Ryoma said bye and ran home to ask permission from his 'idiotic' father.

Meanwhile, Fuji just stood there on the sidewalk, frozen. His crush was so cute! How could he control himself from confessing to his crush (which Fuji was sure Ryoma would be disgusted by the idea) if they were to be in the same room? Fuji's mind raced as he pondered whether to cancel the sleepover or not. If he cancelled it, not only would he miss sleeping next to his crush but Ryoma would also think that Fuji didn't want to see him after all and then their friendship will break and then-"STOP!" Fuji screamed to himself. Fortunately, no one was around. He didn't want to start crying in public, so he quickly ran home. "I guess the sleepover's confirmed then. I'll just control myself from confessing! Yeah, that's right! Then everything will go well!" Fuji smiled to himself as he hurried home to prepare things for the sleepover.

* * *

-3 days later-

"Bye~" Fuji waved to his teammates. They were already informed that Ryoma will be staying over at Fuji's house. Everyone was okay with that except for Eiji, who got jealous he didn't receive an invitation. But he became happy again when Oishi decided to hold a sleepover for the both of them. The whole Seigaku team could only laugh at Eiji's mood swings.

* * *

Fuji and Ryoma soon reached Fuji's house. Ryoma personally thought that the walk ended far too quickly, but he kept quiet. He has already been to Fuji's home countless of times, but that was only when the team was around. Today, he found out that he was the only one who was invited for the sleepover. Ryoma thought that Fuji would at least call up one or two more friends but he was pleasantly surprised to hear Eiji wail about not being invited.

Ryoma followed Fuji up to Fuji's room. The room was so simple and tidy, Ryoma was shocked. "You can put your bag on the floor and sit anywhere you like. I'll ask my mum to prepare dinner for us," Said Fuji and he exited the room. As soon as the door was closed, Ryoma's face turned as red as a tomato. He was in his love's room! He threw his bag to one corner and flopped on Fuji's bed, careful not to mess it up. The comforters smell like vanilla and Ryoma, obviously, liked the smell. How can he not? It's Fuji's smell, after all!

Ryoma rolled around the bed and unconsciously fell asleep. He woke up as soon as he heard a shout coming from downstairs. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING ON A TRIP?!" Fuji's muffled voice was heard. Ryoma shivered slightly. It was the first time he has heard Fuji scream with such an element of surprise. In a state of shock, Ryoma walked around the room, concentrating on calming his heart down. He stopped in his tracks when he saw two potted plants. He later found out the plants were cactuses. Fascinated, Ryoma observed the said plant. His mother liked gardening as well, but she never grew cactuses for fear the Ryoma might step on them and hurt himself.

Ryoma was in such a daze he didn't realize Fuji coming into the room. "My mum's making dinner now. Turns out the whole family's leaving for a sudden trip tonight, so the b-both of us will be alone…Oh, what are you looking at?" Fuji walked over to Ryoma's direction. Ryoma had not given a reply and only heard about dinner and family leaving. He didn't give it much thought because he knew he was going to start blushing again. So instead, he stayed in his spot and kept quiet.

Ryoma stepped back when Fuji reached out to hold up on of the cactuses. Softly, Fuji explained, "This is my hobby: Growing cactuses. Funny, isn't it? I bought this a few years' ago. Now, these two cactuses are my most prized possession! If they were to be damaged, I wonder what I'll do!"

Fuji's face was bright and happy as he talked about his 'weird' hobby. Ryoma certainly didn't think it was a weird hobby at all. He thought everything about Fuji was lovely. Fuji's explanation made his face go as red as a beetroot because Fuji's face softened a lot when he was explaining about his plants. Sadly, Fuji stopped talking when his mum asked him to go downstairs. Ryoma stayed behind in the room, watching the cactuses. "You're so lucky to be loved by Fuji…" Ryoma muttered, and suddenly he desired to become a cactus.

Without knowing, Ryoma's hand reached out and he lightly touched the cactus. "Ouch!" Ryoma cried as the thorns poked his finger. He quickly removed his finger but at the same time, he accidentally pulled the pot with him and…it dropped. The pot containing one of the two cactuses dropped to the floor and broke into pieces. Ryoma fought back the tears that were forming as he picked up the cactus with his bare hand and tried to fix the sharp ceramic pieces together. His whole hand started bleeding already but he continued to try to at least pick up all the broken pieces. Just then, Fuji walked into the room with a tray of food. "Ryoma, my family has just left and so I brought the food-Ryoma?! Are you crying?!" Panicking, Fuji quickly placed the tray on the desk and ran to his crush.

"F-Fuji…I-I…I broke y-your pot…I'm so sorry…It's your most important thing and I broke it…" Ryoma's voice was soft and unstable. His tears were flowing down his cheeks in rivers and he shivered with guilt. It hurt Fuji to see his crush looking like that. "Ryoma, it's…OH MY GOD! RYOMA, YOUR HAND IS BLEEDING!" Fuji's was full of panic as he inspected Ryoma's small hands. "We have to get you treated!" Ryoma bit his lip to stop himself from crying out loud and he shook his head violently. With a strong pull, Ryoma ran to pick up his bag from the corner and ran out of the room.

Fuji was left sitting on the floor, dumbfounded. Did his crush really think some cactus is the _most_ important thing in the world? Sure they were his most prized _possession, _but the most important thing…no, _person_ in his life was Ryoma! Staggering, Fuji ran out of his house and search for Ryoma. He searched everywhere: in his house; outside his house; in the nearby parks and even the tennis practice courts. But Ryoma was nowhere to be found. It started raining but Fuji continued his search. Desperate, Fuji ran to Ryoma's house. Ryoma's parents were full of worry when they heard that their son was missing. Apparently, Ryoma didn't come home either. '_Where could he have gone to in such a short time?'_ Fuji thought to himself.

The next day, Fuji was crestfallen to find that even the police couldn't identify Ryoma's location. Did something happen to him in the storm? Then, an idea popped up in Fuji's mind. Maybe, just maybe, Ryoma might have gone to wait for him at the book-fair! Grasping hope, Fuji went to the entrance of the book-fair. Indeed, Ryoma was standing there. "Ryoma! Oh god, where did you run off to last night?! I was searching for you!" However, Ryoma didn't say a thing. Instead, he held out a beautifully potted cactus and passed it to Fuji. "I'm sorry…I know I will never be able to repay for your precious cactus, but…I bought this last night. I was searching for the prettiest one available…then I came here and waited for you-achoo!-Excuse me…uhm…I hope you won't hate me…And I'm sorry for worrying you….well, t-that's all…goodbye." Ryoma was crying as he talked.

It was a nice weather, bright and sunny. But in this weather, Ryoma was crying and looked as 'ugly' as heck (according to him). Fortunately, the book-fair has not started yet and no one was around the area. He didn't want to cry, but more than that, he didn't want his crush to hate him. With that, he left. But soon he felt his hand being caught in a tight grasp. Ryoma sneezed suddenly as he turned around. He rubbed his red nose as he avoided his crush's gaze.

Fuji held out his hands and cupped Ryoma's small face so he could see his-currently-sick and sobbing lover properly. Without hesitating, Fuji bent down and kissed Ryoma. Ryoma was so shocked he thought his eyes were about to pop out. After Fuji broke the kiss, he said: "Ryoma, did you really think a cactus could compare to you? You're the most important thing (person!) in my life…what would I do if something happened to you? Your hands were bleeding and you were waiting here in the rain-how could you do something like that? You really made me worried!" Fuji was lightly sobbing now. He hugged Ryoma tightly and whispered, "Ryoma, I love you…"

Ryoma was flabbergasted as he stood there unmoving. He clutched Fuji's shirt tightly as he cuddled into Fuji's collar and cried silently. After standing like that for a while, Ryoma whispered, "I-I love you too…I'm really, really sorr-"Fuji cut off Ryoma's sentence with a passionate kiss. Ryoma quickly broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Fuji asked. Aren't they…lovers now? "Fuji, I'm still…*achoo* sick. I'll pass it to you…" Fuji smiled at his cute little lover. He pecked Ryoma on the cheek, earning a priceless blush as he led Ryoma back to his house by holding Ryoma's hand. "Come now. Since you're sick, why don't you stay with me for a little longer, until you're okay?" Ryoma smiled happily. "Sure, why not? Hahahaha~"

* * *

Of course, the police and Ryoma's parents were informed after Ryoma fell asleep due to the medicine. You should've seen Fuji's blushing face when he slept next to Ryoma on his bed, staring at the little face that's red and tired.


End file.
